Reunion Part 3
by Buffy-Summers-of-LA
Summary: title tells all!


"Mr O' Connor?" Doctor Woods asked Angel.  
  
"Yes, Is Buffy alright?" He responded, standing up.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Sir. It seems that the poison in the arrow is causing the wound not to heal properly, and it's affected her blood stream. Her heart is beating at a very slow speed, and her breathing is very heard and painful for her, as the arrow pierced her diaphragm and her uterus."  
  
'Oh God. That means...  
  
"Does that mean she won't be able to..."  
  
"Conceive?" Angel nodded. "No. I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
'Not as sorry as I am.'  
  
"Would you like to see her? Sometimes talking to the patient can awaken them from their comas. It's happened before, but I highly doubt that Ms. Summers will ever gain consciousness, although, it's worth a try." Doctor Woods explained.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." And Doctor Woods walked back into the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
"You go on ahead and see her, she'd want to see you the most." Willow told Angel comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks, Will."  
  
Translation: 'Mo Gra' means 'My Love' in Gaelic. Angel says this loads of times for the rest of my episodes! (  
  
"Hey, mo gra." Angel whispered to Buffy as he caressed her cheek. She was so pale and cold. Just like him. He shivered at the thought of her being just like him. He hoped he wouldn't ever have to see that happen. Ever. He couldn't stand seeing her like this: She didn't move at all. She was still very pale and cold. Her lips, those lips that Angel had always loved to kiss, the same ones that used to be so red and radiant, were now cold and blue. He couldn't hold the tears back. Seeing his love suffer like this was just too much to bear.  
  
Just then Lorne opened the door.  
  
"Hey buddy, sun's half-way up, we'd better go."  
  
"Okay. Is Willow staying with her?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Willow whispered as she took Angel's seat beside the bed. "Now, go. I won't let anything happen to her." She gave him a smile of assurance.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Where do you think you are, Warrior?" The brother Oracle said.  
  
"Oh my God, you're the Oracles! The Oracles? But aren't you like, dead? I mean, not that I'm happy that you are..."  
  
"Yes, warrior. We are no longer of existence in the mortal plane. You are in Limbo, the plane between creation and the Heavens."  
  
Buffy began pacing the clouds. Okay...I'm pacing on clouds...uhuh...right... She suddenly pinched herself with all her Slayer might. Pinch. Pinch. She didn't stop pinching herself until she got a bruise on her left arm. 'Okay, now this just sucks.' She began pacing again. The Oracles' eyes followed her with each movement she made.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're worried. But whatever about?" The brother Oracle asked her.  
  
"She worries for Angelus." His sister told him.  
  
"It's Angel. Not Angelus, thank you very much." Buffy responded, still pacing frantically and biting her lip.  
  
"We can show him to you. Through the Fountain of Joyeus."  
  
"Oh, can I? Please? I told me you couldn't breathe when he broke up with you? Well hey, you're still breathing and have been ever since."  
  
'Well, except for those few months...'  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Willow?" Angel asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Wow, I hadn't realized that I'd been here from sunrise!"  
  
"Yeah, it was a short morning and afternoon for me too, all I did was sleep." Angel said sarcastically but there was a tone in his voice that said he was still very worried about Buffy.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Willow said as she picked her bag and her coat arm, and then gave Angel a squeeze on his arm.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Willow just waved to him.  
  
"Hello again, mo gra." Angel said as he kissed Buffy's freezing hand.  
  
"We are here. We have reached the Fountain of Joyeus."  
  
"Finally. Cuz I think I'm getting a stitch. Hold on..." She looked at her white hospital Isn't it beautiful? I've never been, but I've got an idea of it."  
  
She smiled sadly at her best friend through the tears.  
  
"You should've seen Angel just now. He was really, really worried, you know. He was crying all the journey here."  
  
She started stroking Buffy's hand.  
  
"He still loves you, you know - a lot. I can feel it; his love for you is marked in his very soul. I know he wants to be with you with all his heart, but he's thinking with his head and he did the right thing by leaving you. He loved you so much that he couldn't take not being able to make love to you, Buff. And remember the time you told me you couldn't breathe when he broke up with you? Well hey, you're still breathing and have been ever since."  
  
'Well, except for those few months...'  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Willow?" Angel asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Wow, I hadn't realized that I'd been here from sunrise!"  
  
"Yeah, it was a short morning and afternoon for me too, all I did was sleep." Angel said sarcastically but there was a tone in his voice that said he was still very worried about Buffy.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Willow said as she picked her bag and her coat arm, and then gave Angel a squeeze on his arm.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Willow just waved to him.  
  
"Hello again, mo gra." Angel said as he kissed Buffy's freezing hand.  
  
"We are here. We have reached the Fountain of Joyeus."  
  
"Finally. Cuz I think I'm getting a stitch. Hold on..." She looked at her white hospital gown, which was know blood-soaked, her wound had started bleeding again. Suddenly her sight was all blurry and fuzzy, and all she could hear was echoes of what the sister oracle had said.  
  
"Oh, my! What's wrong with her, brother?"  
  
And that was the last she heard, for she had blacked out.  
  
Angel was fast asleep on the chair by Buffy's bed, when suddenly he could smell fresh human blood. He startled, then rubbed his eyes and the sight in front of him was horrifying. Blood was all over Buffy's bed, her hospital gown and her body. Even as a blood-sucking vampire, he felt sick. He felt sick not because of the blood, really, but because it was his love's blood, everywhere all over the place. There was also a dagger on the floor, with blood on it, and the window was wide open, but he didn't notice either.  
  
He bolted from his seat and ran outside the door, where doctors, nurses, paramedics and visitors were scurried about.  
  
"Nurse! Doctor! Someone, anyone! Help me!" He shouted. Doctor Woods came out of another ward and ran towards him.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong with her Sir?"  
  
"She- she's bleeding, all over the place..." Doctor Woods pushed him aside and went into the ward.  
  
"We're gonna need to get her into the ER, stacked!" He called after the nurses who came rushing in after him.  
  
"Sir, would you mind stepping outside for a while?" A nurse asked Angel politely.  
  
Angel nodded and looked at his beloved through the window. Why did the bad things always happen to her? After dying twice of saving the world this is how the Powers That Be repay her?? A life of eternal pain and suffering? It was just too much. Angel walked over to a payphone and dialed Willow's mobile number. It rang about six times before Willow finally answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Willow, it's Angel. Something's wrong with Buffy."  
  
"What? What happened??"  
  
"I was asleep on the chair next to her...then I smelt blood, so I woke up, and when I open my eyes she was..."  
  
"She was what?"  
  
"Bleeding furiously. The blood was everywhere. All over the bed, herself, and hold on. There...there was a dagger! And the window was open! Gotta go."  
  
And he hung up. 'The dagger, the window! Why didn't I notice it before? Let's see...the spell, the vampire mob, the arrow, the dagger, open window...someone obviously wants Buffy dead, but who?! Can't be a demon...I would've been able to pick up their scent.'  
  
"Mr O' Connor?"  
  
Angel turned around to face Doctor Woods who was dressed in his surgery attire.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes, it seems that the stitches were cut. Do you know how that might have happened?"  
  
"No, I was asleep. I found her like that when I woke up."  
  
"I see. Well, she's fine, although still in a coma, we managed to stitch her back up and stop the bleeding."  
  
"Thank you. When can I see her?"  
  
"Now, if you wish. We've moved her to the ICU ward 14 though." She said.  
  
"Okay, thanks again." He shook her hand and made his way to Buffy's ward.  
  
"She's awakening!"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and moaned. Her stomach was aching, her head hurt and everything was blurry. She rubbed her eyes to try and focus them, which they did and stood up. She looked around for the Oracles and saw them standing by the last thing she had seen before she blacked out – the Fountain of Joyeus. She walked towards them.  
  
"You wanted to see your husband?" The sister Oracle asked her.  
  
"Yes – how did you know he was my...never mind." She was going to ask how they knew Angel was her 'husband' since not even she had know until 2 years later but hey – these were the oracles she was talking to. The sister Oracle motioned her to look into the fountain, and she did so. She saw herself...  
  
"Okay, so I'm in a ....I'M IN A COMA?!"  
  
"We thought you would have known." The brother Oracle told her slowly.  
  
"I...never mind. Please, you have to send me back. He's worried sick down there. I bet he hasn't fed or anything. Please." Buffy pleaded amongst her sobs.  
  
"We do not have control over life and death. It is the Powers That Be's decision whether we lose one warrior or not."  
  
"But Brother in this case losing one might lead to losing another! Our strongest yet!" The sister Oracle told him.  
  
"She's right. If I die...If I die, Angel will watch the sun rise – and he won't be of existence when it sets."  
  
Both women looked at the brother Oracle with pleading looks. His sister knew well of what would happen if Buffy died, and she knew he did too. He knew that what Buffy said was true.  
  
"Please." She pleaded once more.  
  
"Alright," The brother Oracle sighed and his sister beamed. "I will talk to the Powers – try to convince them."  
  
"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Angel?" Willow asked as she poked her head through the door. She saw Angel crying and holding Buffy's hand.  
  
"Hey, Will." Angel responded, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"How is she? How are you?"  
  
"I- I'm fine." He lied. "She's fine."  
  
"So...you wanted me to take over? But the sun's hours away from up."  
  
"Yeah but I need to find out who's been trying to kill Buffy twice these past few days."  
  
"Any clue who at all?"  
  
"Not at all." Angel said sadly. "Take care of her." He told her as he put his jacket on.  
  
"I always do, don't I?" She responded with a squeeze of his arm. And with that he left.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that someone is very desperate to kill Buffy?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I think so." Angel told him, arms crossed and brows furrowed, deep in thought.  
  
'Who would send a dozen vampires to a public area while it's swarmed with people, to kill someone? Unless someone saw what Buffy and I were doing in my office the other day...and that someone was jealous that she hugged me?? That would be ridiculous...The Immortal, maybe?'  
  
"I think I know who it might be." Angel announced and began telling everyone.  
  
"Makes perfect sense!" Lorne said.  
  
"No, it's ridiculous. Why would Buffy's ex want to kill her because she was with you that afternoon?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Actually that's kinda what I wanted to do to him when Spike and I saw them...so it does make perfect sense." He told them, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Oh. Right. I see, well we'd better find him, don't you think? And kill him or somewhat like that."  
  
Just at that moment, Spike walked in, his movements causing him to sway about furiously.  
  
"Spike, are you drunk?"  
  
"Yep! Want some?" Spike asked Angel, holding up a bottle of pure Bacardi to his face as he took a seat in Angel's armchair.  
  
"I think not, Spike."  
  
"Oh well, you bloody ponce, your loss. One Bacardi *takes big gulp*, two Bacardi *takes another big gulp*, three Bacardi *takes another big gulp and sways in his seat, furiously then falls to the floor behind the desk* oww...Floor!"  
  
Angel looked at Spike in disgust in annoyance, and then went to the elevator which led to his penthouse to get some weapons. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________  
  
The doors of the elevator opened with a 'ding!' Angel stepped out of it and walked into the penthouse. Half way towards his walk to his bedroom, where his weapon's cupboard was, he found a 19-year-old boy with dark hair and his same deep brown eyes sitting in a chair, facing towards Angel, staring back at him.  
  
Connor.  
  
"Connor..."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Connor asked sarcastically.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Don't need to apologize, I actually wanna thank you, for giving me a chance at a normal life." He got up from his seat and unexpectedly gave Angel a hug, something he had never done before.  
  
"You up for a fight?" Angel asked him through a smile that he only smiled when Buffy was around.  
  
"When am I not?" Connor responded, wearing the same type of smile, except he had never worn it before – not ever. And father and son when to get the weapons. 


End file.
